marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Jane Watson
| sm = | smu = | voice = Sara Ballantine Jennifer Hale | other = Clone Spider-Man (Armored) Universe }} Mary Jane Watson, or simply MJ, is a beautiful woman who is commonly seen dating Peter Parker. Biography Early life In her early life Mary Jane had an abusive father who constantly yelled at her and her mother and eventually left them. Her father's sister, Anna, on the other hand was very kind to Mary Jane. Anna moved to Queens near Ben Parker, his wife May, and their nephew Peter. At some point, she went to a ski resort in Germany. She drank out of a mug with a spider web design on it. Dating Peter After Ben's death and Peter had grown up, May and Anna tried to set up Peter and Mary Jane on a blind date. Peter was initially reluctant and decided to go out with Felicia Hardy instead. After some trouble with several Spider-Slayers, Peter agreed. He was instantly struck by how beautiful Mary Jane is. Calling him tiger, she said he won the jackpot. Although they began to go on dates, she would still have to compete with Felicia. Fortunately for her, Felicia was also involved with Flash Thompson and later Michael Morbius. Mary Jane took some self-defense classes to help defend herself while in the city. She dated a man called Morris Bench but the two broke up. Peter did have strong feelings for Mary Jane and loved her a lot. This was imparted onto the Venom Symbiote before it left him and the information was transferred over to Eddie Brock when they became Venom. Venom used this information to bug Peter. Peter and Mary Jane made a date to go to the movies. However, before Peter could show up she met Eddie Brock who acted very nice. She liked him but when Peter arrived he acted disgusted by Eddie. Peter pulled her away and practically dragged her onto a subway train. She was distressed by his seemingly sudden change of mood, and Peter explained that Eddie was a creep. Later they were sitting outside Peter's house and MJ wondered what was out there among the stars. Mary Jane went to The Daily Bugle to meet Peter. Chameleon, in the disguise of Peter, arrived and kissed MJ very passionately to hide from some passing cops. He then told her they would meet later. When Peter did not show up she was angry. She then got angry at the real Peter who did not know what was going on. He then had to explain to her who the Chameleon was and what he could do. When Morris Bench came back he revealed that he became Hydro-Man, with the ability to transform and control water. Spider-Man tried to save her but was unable to match his powers. Mary Jane eventually tricked Bench into going far from water onto a rooftop. He splashed apart and evaporated, apparently dying for good. Dating Harry The first bump in their relationship came when Michael Morbius disappeared. Felicia, who he had been dating, was filled with sorrow and Peter went to comfort her. Mary Jane saw the two and became jealous. She then went to Harry Osborn for her own comfort and the two became involved. Mary Jane received a letter from her father telling her he wanted to meet. Mary Jane wanted Peter to come help her but he was detained. She saw her father and left with him before Peter arrived. She met a man named Baron Mordo who reunited the two, and for that she joined his cult. However, she was being brainwashed into doing Mordo's bidding while she was asleep. In one brainwashed episode Mary Jane and several others from the cult and broke into the Sanctum Sanctorum. They attacked Doctor Strange and Wong attempting to steal the Wand of Watoomb. They were stopped by Spider-Man who unmasked MJ and put a Spider-Tracer on her. He followed her to the cult's hideout and joined himself. He tried to get her to leave but she refused because of her father. Spider-Man joined the cult in their next brainwashed attack and acquired the Wand. Strange and Wong freed Spider-Man and the three heroes attacked the cult and Mordo. Mordo planned to use the wand to release Dormammu from his dimension. The heroes stopped Mordo and Dormammu and freed the cult. Mary Jane tried to find her father only to be caught by Dormammu and pulled into his dimension. He wanted MJ to invite him into her dimension. However, Strange showed her what her father was really like and that he didn't really return. Spider-Man then took her home. Mary Jane was kidnapped by the Green Goblin and put alongside Wilson Fisk, J. Jonah Jameson, and Anastasia Hardy. Spider-Man arrived and battled the goblin. During the battle the other four left in a submarine. Peter was arrested for selling national defense secrets. Mary Jane and many other friends of Peter went to the courtroom where his attorney Matt Murdock was trying to get him out on bail. On his way back to jail Peter was captured by the Chameleon in the disguise of Spider-Man. While he was in jail Mary Jane and Aunt Anna took care of his Aunt May in her home. Anna once again berated Peter but MJ defended him. Anna then found that May is seriously ill, after she learned that Peter disappeared, and they call an ambulance. May was taken to a nearby hospital. While at the hospital MJ was pulled into a closet by Peter, who by now had escaped and heard about his aunt. She disguised him as a doctor and got him into May's room. Peter told May that Murdock had the evidence to prove his innocence. Just then Anna walked into the room. She, too happily, agreed to help Peter sneak out. When they leave the hospital MJ thanked her aunt who revealed she was the Chameleon and shoved the two into a van. The two were put into an isolation room where they only had a limited supply of air. With the help of Daredevil Detective Terri Lee freed the two. Peter then told her to hide while he ran off. Spider-Man arrived and assisted Daredevil and the police. MJ took out a bad guy herself thanks to some self-defense classes. Eventually Richard Fisk and Susan Choi were arrested and charged with treason. Mary Jane and Harry Osborn became engaged. Mary Jane attended a large conference at Oscorp Towers to unveil a new subway car. While there she encountered Peter who tried to feign happiness at her engagement but was unable to. He questioned whether she truly loved Harry. MJ got flustered and quickly left. While Norman Osborn made a speech Alistair Smythe, now the Ultimate Slayer, broke in and kidnapped her, Harry, and Norman. They were all then captured by Kingpin and taken to the his hideout in the Chrysler Building. MJ and Harry were put into a cell while Norman talked to Kingpin. Harry wanted to simply comply while MJ felt they needed to find a way to escape. MJ attacked a guard and found Spider-Man, who had followed, and Norman. While escaping the building started to come down. The three climb down a rope but it was cut. Spider-Man swung down and caught all three. Harry and Norman found a taxi to leave but Mary Jane did not want to go with them. She gave Harry back his ring and told Spider-Man that she wanted some fresh air. After some swinging she revealed that she loved Harry, but as a brother rather than a husband. She realized that she was in love with Peter. Spider-Man dropped her off and she got a taxi. Back to Peter Mary Jane went to Peter's house to find him only to see Eddie Brock. She knows that he is no friend to Peter and told him. He left after telling her that "they" remembered why Peter loves her. She was shocked to know that Peter felt that way about her. She then became aware that Eddie Brock was Venom. Peter took Mary Jane out to a fair since they had not had a full date in some time. She was surprised that he had not had to leave yet. He left when an interdimensional portal opened up. Spider-Man arrived to stop a roller coaster from entering the portal. He was sucked in before it disappeared. She got angry that Peter ditched her again and would not talk to him when Peter tried to make amends. Later, MJ realizes that this is who Peter is and she loves him anyways. She confronted him outside his home to tell him. He tried to apologize but she said she would deal with it. At a park Mary Jane confesses that she didn't believe Peter was safe because she attracts the likes of Dormammu, Mordo, Hydro-Man, and even Venom. Peter assured her that everything would be fine. When they spotted another portal Peter had to leave again. The two went to the engagement party of Felicia Hardy and Jason Phillip Macendale, but were confronted by an angry Harry. He stormed off and Mary Jane followed. While talking to him Peter left the party. The Night Mary Jane Watson Disappeared Mary Jane met Peter at the Coffee Bean and were served by Liz Allen. While waiting for him the two girls talked about MJ's relationship with Harry. She revealed that she wasn't really happy and Harry didn't see that. When Peter came she said that she loves his little quirks like always being late. The two left and were talking about Harry's birthday party. Peter didn't want to go but MJ pointed out that Harry made a special point to invite them. The two arrived at the party and Harry angrily told them that his father got him to invite the two. He stormed off and Mary Jane followed. At dinner Norman talked about Mary Jane's and Peter's relationship, and that he and Peter shared something. It piqued her curiosity but before Norman revealed it Peter left. When he came back there was an explosion and everyone left. Outside Peter decided to go back in since Norman was not out. Mary Jane did not see the two and assumed that Peter took Norman to the hospital. Mary Jane returned home where her aunt was once again bashing Peter. When Anna said that Peter would bring her trouble Green Goblin broke in, knocked the two out, and kidnapped MJ. Mary Jane woke up on top of the George Washington Bridge to find Spider-Man and Green Goblin fighting. She tripped over the side but was caught by Spider-Man. She was put down and comforted by someone she thought was Peter, but turned out to be Spider-Man. The goblin got his Goblin Glider working again but the tower became unstable. It broke apart and Mary Jane fell off again. This time Spider-Man did not catch her. Instead she fell into an interdimensional portal and was lost in limbo. She desperately called out but no one was around to hear her. Return After defeating Spider-Carnage in the Spider Wars Madame Web took Spider-Man to find Mary Jane as a reward he had earned. He revealed himself to be Peter Parker and the two dated. Carnage and Venom attacked John Jameson's shuttle and Spider-Man was blamed. He was attacked and presumed dead. Peter then redesigned his suit into a complex set of nanoprobes. Peter was filled with guilt and Mary Jane told him to go to Counter-Earth to stop the symbiotes and save Jameson. She waited on Earth while he went away. He took a picture of her to keep him company. However, it was burned when he was attacked by some Machine Men after arriving. :Unfortunately ''Spider-Man Unlimited was canceled on a cliffhanger and it is unknown what would have happened later in the series.'' Relationships Peter Parker The two dated off and on for a long while until she disappeared. When she learned that he was Spider-Man the two married. She stayed behind while he went to Counter-Earth. Harry Osborn The two dated and were engaged, but she did not really love him. She was mostly trying to get back at Peter for always leaving her. Morris Bench The two dated for some time but broke up. He eventually became obsessed with her, convinced that she belonged to him. He went into the Navy but returned as Hydro-Man. He tried to take her back but she ran away. Eventually, Spider-Man intervened and fought the aqua-based villain for her, resulting in his apparent death. Anna Watson Anna is a loving aunt and caregiver. She hates Peter and Mary Jane must constantly argue with her. Father Her father was verbally abusive. She thought he could be a better person but Doctor Strange showed her otherwise. Alternate Versions Clone When Miles Warren cloned Hydro-Man the supervillain forced the scientist into cloning Mary Jane. However, the clone was unstable and escaped on her own. The clone thought she was real and married Peter. This MJ eventually evaporated. Alternate Reality In an alternate universe the two never dated. Instead he was engaged to Gwen Stacy. When Spider-Man came to fight Spider-Carnage he was surprised by this Mary Jane. This world's Anna Watson loved Peter and hoped the two would date. Personality She is strong willed and independent. She sometimes has to make sacrifices to have the one she loves. Background Mary Jane is voiced by Sara Ballantine in and Jennifer Hale in . Hale previously voiced Mary Jane's rival Felicia Hardy in Spider-Man. Her appearance on was an unvoiced cameo. Mary Jane's disappearance is an adaptation of ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died'' storyline. Fox Kids' Standard & Practices forbid any character from being killed so the producers did not include Gwen Stacy as they felt she was destined to die. Her disappearance served much of the same purpose, with Mary Jane in Gwen's place and Felicia Hardy in Mary Jane's place. Note that Gwen Stacy did appear in an alternate universe. The first ''Spider-Man'' film would also have Mary Jane falling off the bridge in place of the unseen Gwen. Mary Jane was going to be involved in the proposed sixth season of Spider-Man. She would have gone back in time to England. Carnage would also be there and have become Jack the Ripper. However the series ended and no sixth season was ever made. Though if it were made would contradict where Jack the Ripper was revealed as a creation of Mister Sinister. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Mary Jane Watson (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Mary Jane Watson (Earth-751263) at Marvel Database *Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Empire State University Category:Heroes